Do I Know You?
by DreamweaverAki
Summary: Allen Walker went to Hogwarts when she was 11 but left during christmas break. What will happen when she is assighned a mission to protect Hogwarts as an undercover student by the Black Order? Will anyone even reconise her? After all, she's very diffrent now. Fem!Allen. Rated T just to be safe. I do not claim any onwnership of D.Gray Man, Harry Potter or any of their characters.
1. Chapter 1

{Hey guys! So we know that we're still working on Just an Emissary and a story that we've adopted call Alchemy's Child, but we just HAD to write this!}

**The plot bunny was ratting around out heads for weeks! **

_And the idea was just soooo good! _

{Don't worry we will still be updating out other story.}

**But we don't know how long it will be until we update this one.**

**_{Enjoy!}_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

Allen Walker didn't have a very good home life at the circus where she lived. Her only friend was a man named Mana Walker who cared for the girl and gave her the same name as his deceased dog. Almost right after she met Mana, she received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Allen accepted at the urging of her only friend.

At school, Allen was sorted into Slytherin. She was a rude and withdrawn child who hesitated to form relationships. The only people she really talked to in the school was her housemate Draco Malfoy and three Gryffindors by the names of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. She didn't actually form any true friendships with these people. She simply talked with them a few times, sat with them in class, and hung out with them when she was bored. Although she was so withdrawn, she was well remembered due to her habit of insulting anyone who tried to show her the slightest bit of kindness.

During her Christmas break, Mana Walker officially adopted Allen on December 25th. Allen decided to quit school in order to travel with Mana. After all, who wouldn't rather travel with their best friend, now father, instead of sitting around a school where practically everyone avoided you?

It was only a year later that Mana died, leaving Allen, once again, alone. After the horrific incidents of that night, Allen became the apprentice of General Cross for the following three years until she was abandoned in India with the mission to seek out the Black Order, but that was awhile ago.

* * *

Allen was eating breakfast in the dining hall when her best friend Lenalee came up to her. "Good Morning, Allen!" the long, greenish haired girl greeted.

"Oh, hello, Lenalee!"

"My brother asked to see you in his office. He has a new mission for us. I'll meet you there after I go deliver the message to a few other people, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I finish eating." The long haired girl nodded and left to go find the others.

Allen quickly finished her large breakfast, took her plates back to the kitchen, and left for Komui's office.

Five minutes later, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Komui were all inside the Chief Officer's office waiting for the last exorcist to join them. "Are you sure that you gave her the message?" asked Lavi as he checked the clock once more.

"Yes. She was just finishing her breakfast. I suspected that she would already be here." As she finished talking, the door crashed open to reveal a panting and slightly sweaty Allen.

"S-sorry! I got lost."

"Che. You really are useless, aren't you Short Stack." Kanda insulted the young exorcist. Before Allen could reply, Komui interrupted.

"Well, now that we're all here, I have a new mission for you four. We have received a request to send a few exorcists to a school that has been having Akuma attacks. The students shall be returning soon, so you four shall be going them to protect the school and the students in it. This is an undercover mission. You shall be given a full briefing by the finder that will be accompanying you to Kings Cross station where you will be meet by a few teachers who will take you to a place where you can stay for the remainder of the summer. Staying there will help get you used to the strange circumstances that this mission entails. Well, off you go! You leave in ten minutes. Meet by the main gates. Oh, and Kanda, Lavi, you two better watch over My precious Lenalee and Allen-chan. I won't forgive you if they're harmed!" The two females left the room with Komui still instructing the two males on what is and isn't appropriate behavior towards the two girls.

They split ways to go to their individual rooms. In her room, Allen packed her few belongings into a small bag before heading down to the main hall. She had seven minutes left but still hurried because she knew that she would get lost, even after all this time. It just went to show what a horrible sense of direction she had.

On the train, the finder who sat with the four exorcists in the compartment handed them each a packet. "All of the information that you guys need to know is in there." The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

Allen stared at the words in front of her. She never thought that she would be returning to that place.

_Mission: Protect the students and teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Akuma._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts: Minerva McGonagall_

_You will be staying at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, which is headed by the headmaster of Hogwarts, for the remainder of the summer in order to gather information on wizards before entering the school._

_At Kings Cross Station you will meet with Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall to be escorted to the headquarters._

_Cover: Four students transferring to Hogwarts for a year as part of an exchange program with Black Cross Academy for Unconventional Magic._

_Yu Kanda, Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, and Allen Walker will all be in the fifth year._

Oh well. She would have to find a way to deal with it. Allen wondered if Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco still remembered her. She quickly dismissed the idea. It wasn't like they'd recognize her if they did. She was so much different than she had been back then. She spent the rest of the ride reading the materials they would be expected to know if they had really spent four years at a magic school.

* * *

Severus stood impatiently on platform seven. The train was expected to arrive any minute. Dumbledore had explained the full story behind these people being here, but that didn't mean that he wanted to be put on babysitting duty. At least he only had to last until they got back to headquarters. He still didn't know why the headmaster did something as idiotic as allowing people they had never even met inside headquarters.

The train came to a stop in front of him. He saw Minerva stiffen next to him. People got off the train and headed in different directions. He carefully looked around for the group of four that he would be escorting. His attention was drawn to a mop of flaming red hair. He silently hoped that the people weren't somehow related to the weasleys. He had taught more than enough of them to last his entire lifetime.

He then noticed that the read hair was accompanied by a long, bluish looking ponytail, two long, greenish-looking pigtails, and a head of pure white hair. Somehow, he guessed that these were the people they were looking for. He pointed them out to the woman next to him who then raised her hand and waved them over. As they exited the crowds, he couldn't help but stare at their odd choice of clothing.

The red-haired man was wearing a mid-thigh length coat that was dark blue, almost black, with white accents and a strange looking, silver rose cross over the heart. His hair was held out of his face by a green bandana with a scale pattern that was worn across his forehead. His second green eye was covered by a black eye patch. His knee-high black boots covered most of his white pants. The last thing he noticed about the boy's outfit was the long, orange scarf that was wrapped around the boy's neck.

The, strangely, dark blue haired boy wore his hair up in a high ponytail that made him look strangely manly even though his hair was girly. His grayish black eyes seemed to be threatening everything they feel on as if that piller and that stranger had personally insulted his mother. He was wearing a coat similar to the first boy, but his went down to his mid-calf where they then showed his black boots. The strangest thing about this boy was the sword that he had strapped on his waist. His hand was innocently laying on it as if he expected to be attacked any second.

The first girl had greenish looking hair that was put up in high pigtails that then fell to her mid-back. Her coat was, again, similar to the first two only her's ended at her waist. She wore a skirt that was so short that it caused many men in the station stare at her with longing. She had green eyes that weren't as bright as the first boy's. Her, also, black boots went all the way up to her mid-thighs. She looked the friendliest of the group.

The last girl was the one with the strangest hair. It was pure white and was cut in a very boyish style. She had bluish-silver eyes that seemed to radiate innocence. She wore a coat that was the most similar as the long haired boy's only with a hood. She also wore black pants and boots. The thing about here that drew his attention was the red scar over her left eye. It started up in her bangs in an upside down star that then went in a line over her eye, to the left, and down again with a short line though the part under her eye. He wondered what could have caused it.

"Hello Professors McGonagall and Snape." It was the white haired girl who spoke. Her voice was strangely familiar, as was her face. He didn't know where he recognized her from, but decided he could ask later.

"Let's get going. We don't want to attract attention." The others nodded at his suggestion and they all started walking to the exit. He noticed that they all had little luggage. Good. That would make the journey easier.

Snape and McGonagall lead the trio to an alley five blocks away from the station before activating the portkey.

Ugg. He hated portkeys. Then again, he hated most types of wizarding travel. He looked over the group to see how they had reacted. Other than looking a little green, they were fine. He led them out of the alley they had landed in and across the park. They stopped in front of number eleven Grimmauld Place.

"Here," McGonagall handed the four a piece of parchment, "read and memorize this."

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

Seeing that they were reacting to seeing the building, some more then others, Snape led them into the hidden building.

* * *

The quartet followed their escorts into the building that had come from nowhere. They were a little skeptical about the building, but they had read the reports and knew what magic was capable of. They went inside. The inside was just as rundown looking as the outside. It was dark, stuffy, and dusty. Definitely wasn't the creepiest of places they had been to, but they still didn't want to stay here for too long.

"What is this place, the creepy, haunted house down the lane?" Lavi tried to break the awkward silence that encased the group.

"Che, Stupid Usagi."

"He's just trying to break the silence. That's no reason to insult him Bakanda!"

"It's plenty of reason, Short Stack! He should learn when to keep his mouth shut."

"It's _Allen_!" Lavi and Lenalee slowly backed away from the two when they recognized Black Allen. The two teachers simply stared at the two in confusion. As the argument escalated, Snape realized that he recognized one of those voices. The only question was, where did he recognize it from?

"What's with all the shouting?" asked a very motherly looking red-headed woman who walked into the hall from the room at the end of the hall.

"Ah, we're sorry about them," said Lenalee from the other side of the arguing duo.

"Shouldn't we stop them now?" Lavi looked at Lenalee.

"Yeah, I guess we should." The girl walked up to her comrades and hit both of them on the head. "Will you two cut it out? And Allen, calm down." The white-head calmed down considerably in only the few seconds that the girl had been talking. She turned to the people who had been listening to the argument.

"I am very sorry that you had to listen to that. I hope that you can forgive us. Now, shall we continue?" McGonagall cleared her throat and turned to the redhead behind her.

"Yes, good idea. Molly, would you mind getting dinner ready?"

"What? Oh, yes. Actual, dinner is ready anytime you are," Molly said looking between the adults and the children.

"Well then, why don't we eat. Everything will be explained then." Molly lead the way into the room at the end of the hall. There was a fireplace at one end, a long table with chairs that was meant to seat many people, and a small kitchen at the other end. There was three men sitting at the table who stopped their conversation and looked up when the group walked in. One had a scarred face and a strange glass eye that zipped around the quartet of new comers suspiciously. The next one had scruffy black hair that fell to his shoulders. The last one had brown hair and was wearing worn clothes that sported at least five patches.

"Did you find out the cause of the disturbance, Molly?" asked the brown-haired man.

"Oh, um, yes. We have a few, um, guests. How does dinner sound? Oh! Sirius, would you be a dear and go get the kids?" The scruffy haired man got up and walked into the hallway, giving the group a curious glance as he passed them. "Feel free to sit down. I hope that you're hungry!" The woman walked to the kitchen and started picking up dishes.

"Here, let me help you!" A cheerful Lenalee walked over to the woman and picked up some food.

"Oh! No need. You're a guest, after all."

"Don't worry about it! Besides, Allen will most likely eat you out of house and home. Think of this as my way to apologize ahead of time."

"Oh, I'm sure he won't!"

"Ha, many people think that, at first." The woman let it drop and accepted the girl's help.

When the table was set and ready for dinner, Lenalee sat down in between Kanda and Allen. Lavi sat on Allen's other side, as far away from Mugen as he could get. The two men from earlier were sitting farther down the table from them. The one with the strange eye was glaring at them suspiciously while the other was observing them with curiosity. Molly was still walking around putting finishing touches on the dinner when the door opened again to reveal the scruffy man along with five other kids.

Five of them were obviously related to the red-haired woman seeing as how they all had the same red hair. There was a pain of twins, a guy around Allen's age, and a girl who looked to be the youngest. There was also one other girl who had bushy, brown hair and an air of knowledge around her.

Allen stared at the bushy haired girl and the read head who was the same age. She knew who they were. But they most likely didn't remember her. She didn't want them to remember her. She was ashamed of how she had treated them. Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the only ones who still included her and tried to be nice to her even though she insulted them every chance she got. She thought that they would be mad at her. Who wouldn't be? She had been nothing but mean to them. She didn't want her to hold a grudge against her for how she had treated them. She pulled the hood of her coat up and over her head in a feeble attempt to hide her face.

The five kids sat across from the exorcists. "Who are you?" the red headed boy with the suspicious glare asked bluntly.

"We're exchange students from Black Cross Academy for Unconventional Magic. My name's Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you!"

"Hey! I'm Lavi Bookman." After a few seconds of silence, Lenalee elbowed the boy next to her.

"Che, Kanda Yu."

All eyes turned to the only 'exchange student' who had yet to give her name. "A-allen," she almost whispered with what seemed to be a shyness.

"Are you okay, Allen?" Lavi asked the girl while putting his hand on her forehead. The girl he knew had never showed any sign of shyness when meeting new people. She was always polite and open. Why would she act shy now?

The hand was pushed away. "I'm fine. Let's eat." As if on command, the girl's stomach gave off a growl that radiated around the entire room. The motherly woman decided to break the tension in the room with food.

"You dears are so thin! Here you go," she filled their plates with food, "Eat up!"

Allen started eating quickly, the others at a slightly slower pace. The rest of the people in the room also took food and began eating. The most observant at the table noticed that the Allen girl was done with her third serving by the time everyone had food on their plates. Hermione frowned as she saw the girl reach fill her plate for the fifth time.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to eat all that?"

"Oh, don't worry about Allen. She's eaten more than double that for desert," Lavi said with a smile on his face.

"Y-you're a very good cook, Molly," the hooded girl said in a small voice.

"Why, thank you, dear. Um, how did you know my name?"

"O-oh, Professor McGonagall called you that in the hallway."

"Well that explains it. Oh my! We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Mrs. Weasley. Those are my kids with the red hair."

"I'm Fred," said one of the twins.

"And I'm George," said the other. "Or, am I Fred…

"And I'm George?"

"Actually, I think that I'm Forge."

"Then I must be Gred."

"Oh! Knock it off you two! That's Fred and the other is George," Mrs. Weasley pointed out the twins.

"I'm Ginny, the little sister."

"My name's Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

"I guess I'm last. I'm Ron."

"So," Hermione tried to spark up a conversation, "what year will you be in?"

"We're all in our fifth year," Lenalee answered for the group. "You guys?"

"Seventh," the twins simultaneously answered.

"Fourth," said Ginny.

"Me and Ron are in the fifth year as well. So is our friend Harry. We'll have to introduce you guys to him." The conversation lulled.

"Is that really a sword?" Ron asked pointing Mugen which hung off of Kanda's belt.

"Yes," Kanda growled back with annoyance.

"Why do you carry a sword?" Ginny asked. The innocent question was met with another growl.

"It's a conductor for his magic," Lenalee answered.

"Why doesn't he just use a wand?" Hermione asked.

"Well, our school is for unconventional magic." Lavi said. "We don't use wands. Instead, every student has an object that is used to conduct out magic for a certain purpose. It can be limiting on what can actually be done , but we can use actual wands as well. That's why we're going to Hogwarts. To learn how to use the same kind of magic that you guys do."

"So, Kanda's object is a sword," Fred started.

"But what are yours?" George finished.

"Well, mine are my boots," Lenalee said.

"This little guy!" Lavi pulled his small black, hammer out of his holster and showed it before putting it back. Allen didn't answer.

"And, Allen's?" Hermione asked.

"Um, Allen's is special. It's a lot harder to explain…" Lenalee trailed off.

"Well, it's getting late. Why don't you head up to bed? Lenalee, Allen, you two can stay with Ginny and Hermione. Lavi, Kanda, you two can stay with Ron." Mrs. Weasley stood up and started gathering dishes. Allen made a strange noise when she finished talking. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"The house will be destroyed…"

"What do you mean?"

What I think Allen's trying to say," Lenalee continued for her strangely shy friend, "is that if Kanda and Lavi share a room then it, and most of the house, will most likely end up destroyed." The woman stared at her with shock and disbelief on her face.

"I'm sure-"

"If you have a library, I'd be fine sleeping in there," Lavi interrupted.

'Nonsense, you're a guest!"

"Please, ma'am, I insist."

"Fine. Fred, you show Lavi to the library and get him some blankets. George, you help me with the dishes." All those who were under eighteen, other than George, left the room and split up to go the their respected rooms.

_This is going to be a long year_. Allen thought as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

_Well, what'd ya think?_

**Let us know and reviwe! We really want to know what you guys think about this story.**

{See ya next time!}


	2. Lost?

_Hi guys! It's just me this time because Alia and Ica are doing a HUGE prodject in AP World History. In fact, they are both glaring at me and telling me to hurry up so that they can work on it. Aperantly it's due soon. So, enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lost?**

Allen woke up in a panic. She was used to waking up in strange places, but it was the fact that she couldn't see any of her comrades near her that caused her to panic. She soon remembered where She was and calmed down. Seeing as the other three girls in the room were still sound asleep, Allen left the room wearing the same clothes as last night and started to wonder, looking for the library.

Forty minutes later, she was surprised at how large the house actually was. She hadn't seen any form of life since she accidentally walked into a room where the twins were conducting some sort of experiment. There hadn't been any sign of the library either. She must be nearing the top of the house by now. Seeing a door, she opened it and was surprised at what she found.

The floor was covered in hay and there was a large creature laying across from her. It moved, startling Allen. It slowly raised it's head to look at the intruder. They stared into each other's eye. It's eyes looked violent, as if they it was daring her to come closer, yet the eyes also had a hint of intelligence. This wasn't just your average animal that lived on instinct. They stayed locked in in a tense staring contest for a longer time than Allen cared to count. The creature didn't even release it's gaze when the door was, once again, opened.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that it was the scruffy haired man from last night. It was now that she realized that she had never found out his name. Allen was pulled out of her thoughts by the man's voice.

"What are you doing here?" His voice didn't sound very threatening or angry. It sounded more curious.

I-i got lost, came in here, and have been engaged in this staring contest ever since. Good morning, by the way." He laughed good naturedly.

"Buckbeak's a hippogriff. You have to bow to him. If he bows back then that means that he's accepted you."

Although feeling a little silly, Allen bowed to the animal without breaking eye contact. After a few tense seconds, it reclined its head in what could be considered a bow. Allen released a breath she didn't know she had been holding before breaking eye contact and turning to face the man.

"Your name's Allen, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a last name to go with that?"

"Um, yes, I do."

"Would you mind telling me what it is?"

"Sure. It's Walker."

"Allen Walker. Good name, sounds like a boys name, though."

"Does my name have to sound girly?"

"No, not really." They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Um, I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Oh! Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black. Suits you, only you don't seem all that sirius to me."

"Well being too Sirius all the time is boring. It's much more fun to be lighthearted."

"I guess that I have to agree." By now, both of them were sitting on the ground. Sirius was leaning on the door, and Allen was leaning on the opposite wall, absentmindedly stroking Buckbeak. The animal had taken quite a liking to the girl.

"So, how long have you known your friends?"

"Not very long, but we're very close and get along well. At least, we do most of the time."

"Yeah, that was quite the shouting match that you had with that other boy, his name is Kanda if I remember correctly."

"Sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't really like bothering people, especially when they've been nice enough to let us stay with them."

"Well then, apology accepted."

"Do you have any family?"

"Yeah, but I don't really get along with too much and the feeling's mutual. I don't really keep tabs on them. Though, if I had to guess I would put my cousin in a mental asylum and a few others in very serious anger management." Allen laughed, which caused the man to smile a little. This girl was fun to talk to. He hoped that she became friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was definitely nice enough to. As an added bonus, she knew how to recognize a joke and appreciate it. "How about you?"

"No, not really. I guess that the closest person I have to family would be my master."

"You're an apprentice?"

"Yes." Sirius was fun to talk to. He was nice and hadn't asked a single question about here strangely colored hair or her scar. As an added bonus, he knew how to make a joke. "I traveled with my master for three years before he sent me to Black Cross"

He noticed how the girl's eyes darkened and she shuddered a bit at the mention of her time with her master. He wondered what she had trained in.

"So I take it that you don't really like the guy?"

"He's a crazy, irresponsible playboy, but he's strong, and he taught me just about everything I know. He's also kind, well, to an extent." He hummed in response while trying and failing to picture the guy.

"So, that Kanda guy. Do you, you know," he raised his eyebrows, "_like_ him?"

"W-what!" Allen's eyes were wide, mouth open, and had an extreme look of surprise on her face. "Why would I like Bakanda? Where did you even get that idea from?!"

"My best friend and his wife used to argue like cats and dogs before they started dating. I would even go as far as to say that they hated each others guts, well at least one of them did." Allen held up her hand to stop him from continuing, knowing where he was headed.

"Look, I'm not in love with Kanda," she said with a serious face. "At the most, I like him as a friend and teammate. Sometimes even as a very jerkish yet somewhat protective older brother but nothing more."

"O-oh, okay then."

"So," Allen gave her best shot at breaking the tension that come along with the last part of the conversation, "got any good stories about Hogwarts?" Apparently, it worked because Sirius's face broke out into a giant mischievous and reminiscent grin. The tension disappeared like a piece of paper in a kiln.

"Tons! There was this one time when…"

When Ron walked into the kitchen that morning, the only two people who were staying in the house who were not sitting at the table or working at the stove or hunched over in a corner most likely plotting something was Sirius and Allen. Lenalee glanced at him as he tiredly grabbed and bit into a piece of toast before nervously surveying the room.

"Have any of you seen Allen this morning?" she asked.

"I haven't, why? Is she missing?" a slightly worried Mrs. Weasley asked as she dreied her hands on her towel.

"Well, she wasn't in the room when I woke up, and Allen isn't really the type of person to miss meals. Especially with how little she ate last night."

"How little? She ate, like, six plates of food!" Ron said, confused.

"That's actually quite a small amount of food for Allen." Lavi supplied.

"Back to the question I asked earlier. Has anyone seen Allen?"

"We saw her," said Fred from his place in the corner.

"She came by our room a few hours ago-" George continued.

"But we haven't seen here since," they finished together.

"Maybe Sirius has seen her," offered Hermione. At that moment, Sirius walked through the door.

"What?" he asked, confused at all of the eyes on him.

"Have you seen Allen this morning?" Lenalee repeated her earlier question.

"Yeah, she was up with Buckbeak when I went up to see him. We talked for a bit then headed down for breakfast. She should be right behind me…" he trailed off as he turned around and found no one behind him. "At least, I thought she was."

"Che, the Short Stack probably got lost," said Kanda from his seat in the corner opposite from the not-presently-plotting twins.

"Lost?" asked a confused and now slightly worried Sirius. "All she was doing was following me. How could she possibly get lost?"

"Allen has defied all logic when it comes to getting lost," Lavi commented, putting the book he had been looking through down. The others in the room who hadn't known Allen for the last few months stared at Lavi in surprise and slight confusion at his words. It simply wasn't possible for someone to get that lost, wasn't it?

A yell followed by multiple sounds of something heavy repeatedly hitting something solid alerted those in the room to a presence in the hall. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius ran into the hallway. The sight that greeted them was a crumpled, groaning Allen st the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh dear! Are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked while rushing to the girl up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your help."

"And, where have you been?" Sirius was doing a great impression of a seething father who's teenager had come home three hours after curfew.

"I got lost." There was honesty in Allen's answer, but Sirius still doubted the answer due to the sheer absurdity of it.

"How in the name of Merlin did you get lost? You were right behind me!"

"Um, sheer talent?" Allen's stomach grumbled in protest of talking instead of eating when food was so close.

"Why don't we eat breakfast?" What would you like, dear?"

"I'll eat anything, really." Allen, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius walked into the kitchen.

* * *

_Review time!_

Broken Alice (guest): _Thanks! No, this takes place in the beging of the sieres, and no, but there might be a diffrent pairing. _

Ennael (Guest): _Merci! Non, je vais garder son nom comme Allen parce que j'ai aimé le nom et je ne veux pas le changer. Harry sera probablement reconise Allen, edventualy. Merci pour l'examen! C'est probablement très mauvais français, mais j'utilise google traslate. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais. _

Guest:_ Here you go!_

_Well, that's it! Hopefully the next one will be longer and more will happen and I won't have to do practicly the entire chapter by myself! *glares back at siblings* Okay, I'm gonna get off now because it's late and I'll probably be killed if I stay on here any longer. See ya guys next time!_


	3. Ugh, Socializing

_Here we are! Sorry we took so long. _

{We have excuses!}

**Half the chapter got deleated after we typed it, so sorry about that. **

_Guess what we're doing right now! _

**_{Procrastinating!}_**

**Isn't it awesome? **

{Why can't I just do my homework? I was planning on dong it... three hours ago.}

**I think it's a family problem. **

_Definitly genetic. _

{Well, what are you still doing here?}

_Go read! _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ugh, Socializing**

Allen sat down for breakfast with most of the eyes in the room trained on her. She was confused as to why they were staring, but she just let it go.

"Did you dye your hair?" Ron was the first person who worked up enough nerve to ask the question that was going through so many of their heads.

"Hm?" So that was why people were starting, her hood was down. "No. This isn't its original color, but I didn't dye it. It's been this color most of my life."

"What about your..." Hermione gestured to the place above and below her own eye before gesturing to Allen's.

"That's just an old scar. Nothing to worry about." Before the conversation could continue, Mrs. Weasley had placed a plate full of food in front of the girl who was currently the center of attention.

"Eat up!" she said cheerily. Allen didn't need any more prompting. The plate was empty faster than anyone could have believed. "Well, you are certainly hungry, aren't you, dear?" The kind woman came back with a second plate full of food, and even a third after that. "Are you sure that you don't want any more?" Allen had eaten more than that just last night.

"No thank you. I'm full now. You're a very good cook. One of the best I've ever had the pleasure to encounter."

"Che, get the Short Stack another plate."

"I said that I didn't want another plate, Bakanda!"

"Allen," Lenalee said with a frown, "you need to eat more. We don't need you collapsing on us."

"Fine. One last plate please, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, don't worry about it, dear! It's no problem."

After everyone had finished eating, Mrs. Weasley put the kids to work cleaning one of the many rooms in the old house after several failed attempts from Allen to try and help with the dishes or to find any other job that didn't have her around her old friends.

Allen prolonged the wait until she would be forced to socialize by taking a detour to her room, along with Lenalee to make sure that she didn't get lost, to change out of her uniform. When they left the room, Allen was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a dark red ribbon tied around the small collar, a brown vest, black pants, her boots, and a pair of gloves. Lenalee wore a long navy blue dress with long sleeves that was comfortable but still easy to move in.

When they entered the room, both silently agreed that it would most definitely take a long time to clean. It wasn't the worst room that the two of them had seen, but it was still pretty bad. There was an inch-thick cover of dust on everything. Cobwebs stuck to any and all corners, and between objects so thickly that is was hard to make out the color of the object behind them. The lights seemed to be broken which made the the room look dark and gloomy. They left the door open for light, seeing as how no one was brave enough to go and open the ratty and slightly shaking curtains. A lot of the furniture was also broken. Glass from an old desk lamp littered the desktop and the floor around it, shining weakly in the small light. Altogether, the room looked like it belonged in a horror movie of some sorts. Allen almost expected some sort of monster to come roaring out from under the bed.

The others were all still standing near the entrance of the room with buckets, rags, sponges, brooms, and many other cleaning supplies. All of them were eyeing the room with suspicion.

"Can't be any worse than the other rooms Mum had us clean, can it?" said Kes, the youngest of the red-headed sons. The others who shared his hair color nodded solemnly.

"We'll have to go in eventually," the only red-headed girl continued.

Having had enough of just standing around, and have a certain red-head with an eyepatch hiding behind him in fear, Kanda walked into the room.

"Yu! Come back! There could be a monster," the eye-patched red-head yelled perhaps a bit too loudly.

Kanda, ignoring the outburst, walked over to the curtains, his feet leaving footprints as if he was walking through snow. Grasping the edges of the curtains, he pulled them opened, releasing a swarm of moths that flew around in fear and confusion before dispersing.

"No monsters, Stupid Rabbit," said Kanda while walking to a slightly less dusty corner and sitting down with his sword leaning against his shoulder.

The others came into the room and spread out along with the cleaning supplies. Allen went to the large window that was so dirty that it only let in a dim glow of light, as if someone had spray-painted it, along with a rag and a bucket of water. Lenalee took a broom and started to clear cobwebs. Hermione and Ginny were on dust duty along with Ron. Lastly, the twins, Fred and George, collected the broken objects in order to tinker with and try to fix.

At first, there was no noise except the sound of cleaning. Lenalee, not liking the uncomfortable silence, was the first to break it. "So, what is Hogwarts like?"

"Oh! It's wonderful. The best school I've been to," said Hermione.

"What classes can you take?"

"Well, you have to take potions, transfigurations, charms, defence against the dark arts, which we just call defence since the name is so long, herbology, history of magic, and astronomy. Once you get to third year and up you can pick electives. After you take the O.W.L.S. in your fifth year then you can only only take classes in which you got high enough results for each teacher."

"What electives are you guys taking?"

"Hermione takes a lot of extra classes, but she has care of magical creatures along with me and our friend Harry," said Ron.

"Harry?"

"He has been our best friend since first year. We also had another friend, but they disappeared after Christmas break," Allen's stiffened shoulders went unnoticed by the almost everyone in the room. Those who would be new to Hogwarts had their eyes glued on the red-head who was talking; the boy's siblings were mostly focused on their tasks, but the bush-haired girl was the only one who was observing. "Hopefully you'll be able to meet him this summer. If not then you'll definitely see him at school."

"Looking forward to meeting him. What other classes are you taking?"

"Harry and I also take divination-"

"A completely useless class," muttered Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Lavi.

"It's basically predicting the future," answered Ron.

"As I said, completely useless. Nothing but folly. Not to mention that it's taught by a complete fake."

"Hermione actually walked out on that class," said Fred.

"That story was the talk of the school, or at least Gryffindor, for days," continued his twin.

"Are there any other teachers, or students for that matter, who we should avoid?"

"Watch out for a slimy git named Malfoy. He has some sort of grudge with us. Can't even pass each other in the halls without making some sort of snide comment or insulting us."

Allen was confused at this statement. Maybe there was a different Malfoy at the school now. Sure, the Draco Malfoy she had known when she was at school sometimes didn't know when to keep his mouth shut or mindlessly parroted what his father had told him, but he wasn't that bad of a guy. He had still become her friend even after her attitude had driven practically everyone else off. This entire mission was getting confusing.

"Also watch out for Snape," continued Ron. "He is the most biased teacher there has ever been. If you're not one of his precious Slytherins then get ready for a rough time. He still doesn't always give Hermione the grade she deserves even when she does the assignment perfectly!"

"Ron! You shouldn't be talking about a teacher like that. It's disrespectful."

"You know it's true, Hermione. Besides, you're one to talk with the way you were talking about Trelawney earlier."

"She is a bad teacher. Nothing but a phony. But Professor Snape is very accomplished and does actually teach us."

"Snape is a biased git!"

Knowing the the argument would only get worse from experience, Allen did the only thing she could think of to stop it.

"Earlier," she said, the sound of her voice effectively interrupting the fight and causing all the attention in the room to turn of herself, "you said Slytherins, and George mentioned Gryffindor, what are they?"

This was a good question. One that the others had wondered about when they had heard it, but had forgotten all about it once the argument had pushed all thought of it put of their minds. Inwardly, Lenalee, Lavi, and even Kanda, although he wouldn't admit it out loud, all wondered what was wrong with Allen. She was usually very cheerful and polite, but here, so far, she's only acted shy and quiet. Even wearing her hood throughout dinner the previous night. She'd never been shy about her hair and scar before. This place was doing something to Allen, and they would find out what.

"Those are the names of two of the four houses in Hogwarts," Ginny spoke for the first time since entering the room. They continued talking about Hogwarts and cleaning the room until they reached the point where it wasn't exactly clean, but there was nothing else they could do without using magic.

The twins were walking to the back of the library, whispering about plans for their joke shop that they hoped to open one day. They stopped in their tracks, however, when they came upon the sight of Allen and Sirius shuffling a deck of cards while laughing. It was becoming more common to see them together. Allen enjoyed having someone in whom she could confide and seek advice about her situation. She had thought about telling her new friends about being a wizard or telling her old friends that she was that girl from their first year who disappeared halfway through the year, but she refrained from doing so for one reason-she was scared. She didn't know how they would react. She obviously didn't know Ron, Hermione, Harry, or Draco as well as she used to, and she didn't want to be rejected by her new friends from the black organization. Sirius helped with this. He was carefree at times but still understood when to be serious. Sirius also liked talking with the girl. She had some good tales and was overall fun to be around. It almost felt like when he was back in school talking with his friends. He knew that it was different. She acted differently than all of them, but she was just as fun to be around.

As the twins made their presence known, the two smiled up at them. "Hello, Fred, George! You two feeling up to a game?" greeted Sirius as he spotted his opportuity for escape. The girl was nice, but was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"I see no problem with that, Fred?"

"I'm good. What game?"

"Poker," came the short reply from the white-haired exorcist.

"Okay, but no bets." The twins were pretty confident in their game, but they didn't want to risk losing money. They had big plans, after all.

"Alright. I'll deal."

The twins sat in Sirius's previous spot and the girl dealt out the cards, Black Allen already emerging at the sight of the identical confident smirks and the feel of the cards in her hands.

"WHAT THE HECK!" the twins simultaneously yelled three hours later as Allen put down her seventh winning hand.

"Man I'm glad we decided not to bet," said George as he scratch the back of his head.

"Me too. This is impossible!" Fred copied his brother's actions.

"How'd you do it?" they asked together.

"Easy," said Black Allen, "I never lose at a game of cards! Let alone to a few amateurs such as yourselves. You two know nothing about how this game works. It's pathetic."

"You know who she reminds me of, Feorge?"

"That devil of a first year who went missing, Gred?"

"Exactly." The two turned to Allen in time to see her eyes widen. She dropped the cards and started mumbling what sounded like excuses.

"What was that? Can't hear you."

"I-I am she. The girl who went missing."

"WHAT!"

"I was joking!"

"You're actually her?" Allen nodded slowly.

"Well I guess that's one mystery solved."

"You should have seen Harry, Ron, and Hermione when you didn't come back. Even Draco was worried enough to actually come over to the Gryffindor table to ask about you."

"About that, would you mind not telling them who I am? At least, not yet."

"Sure, I doubt they would believe us anyways."

"Yeah you did a whole one-eighty on the personality scale."

And just like that, Allen now had three people who knew her secret. She idly wondered who'd be the next to find out?

* * *

_Well... _

**How'd ya like that! **

{Okay, enough dillydalying. We have homework to do! Review time!}

Cana99 (Guest): Thanks! **Here's part of your answer.** _Try and figure out the rest! _

{Okay we have homework to do. *pushes siblings away from the computer* See you guys next time!}

_Remember to leave a review! _

**And to favorite/follow! Hey! Stop pushing! **


	4. Getting to Know Grimmauld

{Sorry, sorry, sorry!}

_We know that this took a long time._

**Like, almost a month, but we have excuses! **

_The first is school. The first making period is ending and we had some big tests in a few classes. _

{And also, we have to start following the timeline of the fifth book, but we don't presently have our copy.}

**We will be trying to get it back, but we don't know how long it will take. **

**_{So please stick with us!}_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Getting to Know Grimmauld**

Allen found herself spending more time with the twins and Sirius then anyone else in the household. It was easier to be with them. She didn't have to worry about them figuring out her secret or judging her because of it. They were also pathetically easy to beat at poker. She didn't even had to cheat. Although, she still did just to make sure that her skills didn't get too rusty.

Even though she spent more time with them, she didn't alienate herself from everyone else. The others in the house were surprisingly pleasant to be around. She enjoyed being with her old friends, although she mostly kept to herself in those times. Every day she got closer with her new though, she found herself avoiding them in order to escape the questions about her sudden change in personality.

Mrs. Weasley often let her help in the kitchen and taught her different recipies. Allen wasn't a good cook, per say, but she could definitely cook well enough to survive on her own. It was one of the many skills she had learned while traveling with her master. The mother was a much more patient teacher then her master who had simply left her to figure it out on her own. The woman was also kind. She asked her many personal questions to get to know her, but respected if Allen didn't want to answer and didn't push for one.

The old man with the strange eye, Moody was his name if Allen's memory served correct, was understandably suspicious of them at first, but he slowly warmed up to her. Allen found him similar to Kanda only without the tendency to physically threaten his allies. Oh sure, he had still threatened them when they first arrived, saying that he would show them no mercy the information was found that they were the enemy. Although, he put up a very really tuff front, Moody could easily be described as nice once you got to know him and gained his trust. Allen found herself sometimes having conversations with the man when the dining area is otherwise void of life. True, he still didn't fully trust her and didn't tell her any information that could be used against them in any way, but that didn't make him completely hostel.

Mr. Weasley was also a delightful man to talk with when he came. He was always asking questions about how different things worked and what life was like where they went to school. He also didn't mind explains to her how the Ministry of Magic worked; the different departments, the laws, government protocols, and even who was in charge. Talking with Mr. Weasley was also how Allen realized something that put her in her current predicament.

"Just go ask her," George, once again, advised.

"But, what if-" Allen started only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"Allen, just try. She won't. It's your head off. You do sleep in the same room as her. Besides, the worst she could do is refuse."

"And we all know that she won't do that," added Fred. "After all, Hermione seriously cares about her own and others education. One year she even made us studying schedules for exams. She'll say yes."

The four of them were sitting near the back of the library, talking about Allen's problem.

"There's nothing I can say to get out of this, is there?"

"Nope!" the three males answered at once.

Later that day fond Allen standing in front of the door to the room she shared with Ginny, Hermione, and Lenalee. Ginny and Lenalee were helping Mrs. Weasley down in the kitchen, and the boys were in their room doing something. Tentatively, she knocked on the door. It opened to reveal the only person who Allen had expected.

"You know,'you really don't have to knock. This is your room as well," said Hermione.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to ask you if I could use your old magic text books. Our curriculum was different, so I want to know what i should know for Hogwarts, you know?" Allen fidgeted a bit as she finished speaking.

"Of corse! I have all of my text books since my first year in my trunk." Hermione led Allen to her truck and got out the books. "Here you go. If you need any help then feel free to ask." Allen nodded and took the books to the library, where Fred and George were still sitting.

"Got them?" asked Fred.

"Yes," she replied as she sat near them, spreading out the many books and organising them into the different years.

"Now, was that so hard?" asked George.

"No," Allen replied a bit hesitantly. The twins hid smiles behind newly dealt cards.

Meanwhile, a few floors below Allen and the twins, Hermione was deep in thought. There was something strange about that exchange student. The one with the white hair. Allen. She seemed somehow, familiar, but how? She hadn't met her before. Hermione was pretty confident that she hasn't met her before. After all, it was kind of hard to forget that hair. But, there was still something about her. When the exchange students had first arrived, when Allen and Kanda had the fight in the hallway, it had felt as if the girl had had a flashback about something that she couldn't remember anymore.

She had brought this subject up with the others, Ron Fred, George, and Ginny. Ron had agreed that there was something he couldn't place about her and, Ginny had thought that the only strange thing about Allen was her hair and the scar on her eye. Strangely, Fred and George had gone quiet when she had asked them. They probably knew something. But what was it?

And then there was this 'unconventional magic' that they used. She had never read anything about it, or even close to it. As far as she knew, the only constant conduct for magic was wands. She had also never heard of magic schools doing exchanges before. So, why this school? The questions just kept piling up. If only she could have wrote to Harry to ask his opinion.

* * *

_Sorry that's it's so short!_

{As we said earlier, we need to start following the timeline, so this is kind of a transition chapter, you could call it.

**Um, well do the reviews next time, because we really have to go or we'll be late for school. See ya. **

{Hopefully soon...}


End file.
